Sueños húmedos de una Gryffindor
by Cedwind Ayres
Summary: La guerra terminó, Snape es un héroe, todas lo desean, ¿a quién escogerá él?


SIMPLEMENTE OLVIDEN QUE SNAPE MURIÓ Y LEAN!

Ya el deseo era incontrolable, los sueños eróticos la hacían sentir culpable, despertaba a media noche con el sexo húmedo, respirando con dificultad, se quedaba quieta por unos momentos, evocando la sensación del sueño, siempre despertaba cuando el orgasmo estaba a punto de llegar. "Si fuera hombre despertaría con el pijama lleno de semen", pensaba; primero sonreía con lascivia, lamentándose de que el sueño llegara así a su fin, pero luego miraba a su novio, roncando al lado suyo, con la expresión dulce e ingenua que a ella tanto le había cautivado, entonces llegaba la culpa. "Perdóname, Ron", murmuraba Hermione acariciando su cabello rojizo.

Después de la caída de Voldemort, las alumnas veían de una forma diferente a su profesor de pociones, ahora que era un héroe, un mártir junto con Harry Potter, cuya vida patética pero heroica, se había convertido en todo sex symbol en Hogwarts, pero Severus Snape no había cambiado su forma de ser, incluso era peor, su sacrificio no le había dado lo que él ansiaba: la muerte. Ignoraba a sus admiradoras, las ponía en evidencia en cuanto recibía alguna carta o le guiñaban, de inmediato Snape sonreía sarcásticamente: "señorita Weasly, me sorprende, ¿acaso Potter no la tiene satisfecha?" o "señorita Parvati, debería interesarse por otra lectura que no sea el kamasutra"

Hermione se resistió a dejarse llevar por el heroísmo de su maestro, siempre le había temido, lo había admirado, a diferencia de las demás alumnas que se dejaban llevar por el momento, ella lo había deseado mucho tiempo atrás, pero sólo era eso: deseo y no iba a arruinar su relación con Ron sólo por el fluido en sus pantaletas, además ya faltaba poco para graduarse, faltaba poco para separarse de él.

La mañana en que celebrarían la prefiesta de graduación (una buena oportunidad para embriagarse sin profesores cerca), Ron tenía tanta fiebre que su rostro y cabello combinaban de color. Hermione, anti fiestas como de costumbre, estaba decidida a quedarse con él.

- No baby, ve tú también, no quiero arruinarte la diversión…tenemos una vida para estar juntos – (aaahh qué romántico)

- Bueno, sólo me tomaré un par de cervezas de mantequilla y volveré a cuidarte

Ginny, Harry, Luna, Neville y Hermione salieron rumbo a Las Tres Escobas listos para celebrar.

Ya avanzada la noche, Hermione estaba inquieta, indecisa de si cuidar a sus amigos que ya estaban bastante ebrios o volver al lado de su pelirrojo enfermo. "Mierda, esa Ginny como siempre de zorra con todos, afortunadamente Harry ya está sedado…osh, ese Neville, si sigue bailando de esa forma todos sabrán que es gay…¿dónde demonios anda Luna?"

- Hermione!, te he estado buscado- dijo Luna acercándose con dos vasos- anda, bebe.

- No Luna, ya me tomé mis dos cervezas de mantequilla…tengo que cuidar a los chicos…

- Ay mujer, ¿cuándo vas a dejar de pensar en ellos?, relájate…esta podría ser tu última noche de soltera, ¿no dijiste que en cuanto sea la graduación Ron y tú se van a vivir juntos?

- Sí pero…- de pronto Hermione recordó sus sueños eróticos: un hotel barato, la habitación, la cama intestada de desodorante, la urgencia de sentir la verga de su profesor…y él…ansioso por penetrarla.

Luna le sonrió si Luna adivinara su pensamiento, Mione se sintió delatada. "Luna siempre sabe cosas". Nerviosamente apuró su bebida, cuando llegó al fondo, comenzó a sentir el hechizo que Luna había puesto en la cerveza…

- Luna!, qué me diste?

La rubia soltó una risita, rápidamente tomó a Hermione del brazo y la llevó al baño; ya en el baño, Luna simplemente colocó a Hermione frente al espejo, la chica quedó impresionada con su imagen: su ropa había sido transformada en un conjunto rosa, muy pequeño, su rostro estaba maquillado y su alborotado cabello había cambiado por un peinado sexy y moderno.

- Lovegood, ¿qué me hiciste?, ¡parezco puta!- antes de que Hermione reaccionara, Luna le apuntó con la varita, lanzando un hechizo que la hizo desaparecer de Las Tres Escobas y aparecer (con mareo incluido) en una habitación obscura, apenas alumbrada con algunas velas.

"Maldita Luna, me las pagará…¿dónde demo…?", Hermione no pudo completar su pensamiento, porque en ese momento apareció Severus Snape por la puerta, con su paso malhumorado como de costumbre, al descubrir r a su alumna casi le da un infarto, pero con todo profesionalismo sacó rápidamente su varita, amenazando a Mione.

- ¿Quién eres?- preguntó Snape con su tono enérgico. Hermione quedó en shock al descubrir dónde estaba y con quién; Severus se acercó con cautela y al descubrir que el invasor era la insufrible sabelotodo Granger, con un vestuario bastante provocativo, Snape se quedó en shock también, por un instante, admirado de lo que oculta el uniforme de Hogwarts. Con sonrisa maliciosa la recorrió lentamente con la mirada.

- Vaya, vaya, señorita Granger… la mayoría de las alumnas se han ofrecido por escrito o con gestitos estúpidos, pero usted, como siempre, ha rebasado todas las expectativas…aunque jamás pensé que usted estuviera contagiada del estúpido furor por Severus Snape.

Hermione le miró a los ojos. "Esa mirada….!, maldita sea, esa mirada y esa sonrisa sarcástica…el tono de su voz…su porte"

- Ejem…profesor…no estoy contagiada del furor por Severus Snape…yo…- el espíritu valiente de Gryfindor se posesionó de Hermione, se mordió los labios, respiró profundamente- yo lo deseo desde la primer clase que nos dio.

Quedó en el aire la confesión de Hermione, Snape seguía divertido por la situación (además estaba sintiendo un cosquilleo entre las piernas por ver a su alumna en ese atuendo tan provocativo), sin pensarlo siquiera, apuntó a su alumna con la varita:

"LEGILIMENS!"

Las imágenes de la mente de Hermione Granger, aparecieron ante los ojos de Severus Snape: ahí estaba ella, de apenas 10 años, llegando a Hogwarts, el primer día de clases; se vio a sí mismo entrar en el salón de pociones y pudo sentir el deseo que la castaña tuvo, a pesar de ser sólo una niña, no sólo era inteligente, sino también precoz….

…otro recuerdo: Hermione de doce años masturbándose en su habitación, apenas pudiendo contenerse, murmurando: "Severus…"

...recuerdos sueltos de Hermione mirando furtivamente a su profesor y la sensación en su vagina, cada vez más intensa…por último, los sueños eróticos, obsesionándola desde que sabe que en pocos días no volverá a ver a su deseado profesor.

- Interesante – dije Snape con un tono más serio. Guardó su varita, se acercó lentamente a su alumna, tomó la pequeña mano de la chica y sin pensarlo la llevó a su pene, totalmente endurecido.

- ¡Merlín…!- suspiró Hermione, se sentía aún mejor que en sus sueños; de inmediato una descarga eléctrica en su cerebro hizo su sexo latir; en vez de avergonzarse y quitar su mano, comenzó a apretar con fuerza el pene de su profesor; él se dejó hacer, sin inmutarse, pero respirando cada vez más rápido, tomó del cabello a la chica y con brusquedad la besó en los labios, metiendo su lengua profundamente, como demostrándole cómo será la penetración de su verga.

Al sentir el deseo de su profesor, más intenso que en sus sueños, Hermione dejó todas las inhibiciones que habían hecho su existencia miserable, buscó bajo la toga de su profesor la forma de desabrochar el pantalón, encontró por fin lo que quería, con poca delicadeza sacó el miembro de Snape, caliente y duro, apuntando hacia ella.

- Mmmm…Severus…- murmuró lamiéndose los labios. Se separó despacio de Snape, recargó su cuerpo sobre el frío muro de piedra, con un solo gesto dio a entender al profesor lo que deseaba; Snape fue hacia ella, la tomó por las muñecas y la aprisionó entre su cuerpo y el muro, rosándola con su sexo, del que ya salían gotas transparentes de lubricante.

Seguían besándose con lujuria, frotando sus cuerpos, Snape estaba llevando al extremo la urgencia de Hermione, ella ya estaba gimiendo, con una de sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Snape, aún sobre la ropa podía sentir el sexo de él.

- Oh niña, estás tan mojada…te huelo y te siento- diciendo esto, desnudó a Hermione de la cintura hacia abajo, sin usar algún hechizo, prefirió hacerlo por sí mismo; colocó a su alumna de cara al muro para poder admirar sus nalgas y su sexo, ella quiso cubrirse con las manos, sintiendo pudor de pronto, pero Snape bruscamente sostuvo las manos de la chica y hundió su lengua en el sexo de ella.

- ¡Severus!- dijo ella arqueando la espalda; ese tono enloquecí a Snape, que se hundió cada vez más en el sexo de la joven; su lengua viajaba arriba abajo, sin miramientos, lamiendo no solamente el sexo, sino también dando a Granger el placer del beso negro, algo que ella nunca había sentido y que alguna vez le había parecido sucio e indecente, pero que ahora la estaba enloqueciendo y haciendo gemir…hasta que llegó el éxtasis…

- ¡…oh…profesor!-

Snape sorbió gustoso los fluidos de Hermione, aunque la chica ya había tenido un orgasmo, él no dejaba de lamer: clítoris, vagina, culo…

- Tengo que limpiarte toda…para lo que sigue- dijo dando los últimos lengüetazos, haciendo que Hermione lo deseara nuevamente.

La llevó a su escritorio y terminó de desvestirla, dejó al descubierto sus senos.

- Tus senos son deliciosos, casi tanto como tu sexo- le dijo lamiéndolos y tocándolos suavemente. Hermione tuvo un impulso y mientras el profesor le lamía el seno izquierdo, ella pellizcó su pezón derecho, mordiendo sus labios.

- Sí niña, tócate para mí…déjame ver cómo lo haces, hazlo como cuando piensas en mí- dijo él separándose de Hermione, observándola tocarse, mientras, él comenzó a masturbarse, como un voyerista que mira su objeto de deseo.

- Dime niña, cuéntame tu sueño.

Hermione se retorció en el escritorio gimiendo.

- Usted profesor…me lleva a un hotel muggle…un hotel de paso…llegamos a la habitación sin hablarnos…no podemos contenernos, en cuanto pisamos la habitación todo es deseo, lujuria…usted me acaricia sin delicadeza…llevo mi uniforme, pero no llevo ropa interior…

Snape deja la masturbación y trata de relajarse. "¡Merlín!, de sólo imaginarla en uniforme casi me vengo…no resisto más". Pensando esto volvió a acercarse a Hermione, ella abrió los ojos y vio a su profesor parado frente a ella, totalmente vestido, con la erección asomando por el pantalón. Tomó las piernas de la chica, colocó los pies en sus hombros. Con la punta del pene sintió la entrada de su alumna.

- Demasiado mojada…¿yo te puse así niña?

Hermione respondió acercando su cuerpo, deseosa de sentir a su profesor dentro de ella. Se mordió los labios y gimió desesperada.

- Profesor…hágalo…Severus…házmelo, mételo…

Snape acarició su pene contra el clítoris de Hermione.

- ¿Ha soñado con esto señorita Granger?

- Sí, sí…por favor, profesor…

- ¿Lo desea mucho?

- ¡Sí!- jadeó ella acercándose sin éxito a él.

Snape acercó su rostro al de ella, a ella le dolieron un poco las piernas en esa posición, pero le excitaba tener su vagina expuesta a su profesor. Y le excitaba que él continuara, sólo con el sexo descubierto y ella totalmente desnuda.

"Qué puta me siento…"

- Yo también la he deseado…insufrible sabelotodo…

Y diciendo esto, penetró en ella hasta el final.

- ¡DIOS!- gimió ella; Snape la miró controlando absolutamente la situación; se lamió los labios y sonrió con frialdad.

- Este es su castigo por ser tan fastidiosa Granger…

"¡Por Merlín!, este hombre me enloquece…"

- G-gracias profesor…lo merezco…

- …Granger… no sabes las veces que te he cogido en mis sueños…las veces que enloquecía por haber visto tus calzones…lo rico que es verte sudar con el vapor del caldero…

- Más rápido… - suplicó ella moviendo la cadera…era tal como en el sueño, tenía que lograrlo esta vez…

Snape obedeció a su alumna, ya no pudo decir una sola palabra, estaba jadeando, perdiendo todo control…

- Más rápido…¡péguese más a mi cuerpo profesor!- y aunque ya no era posible pegarse aún más, Snape arremetía fuertemente con su sexo.

En la habitación sólo se escuchaban los gemidos de Hermione, el jadeo de Snape y el sonido de los sexos yendo y viniendo uno del otro…

Snape soportaba, pero no era de piedra, en cualquier momento…

- ¡Sev-verus…! – gritó Hermione, por fin sintiendo el tan ansiado orgasmo de sus sueños.

El profesor se sintió triunfante, un poco de malicia de su tiempo de mortífago le recorrió el cuerpo:

- Toma esto, sangre sucia…- dijo al eyacular dentro de ella; Hermione cerró los ojos: nunca había sentido ese placer masoquista que viene de las frases insultantes.

Su cuerpo totalmente doblado, con las piernas casi sobre sus hombros, Snape sobre ella, haciéndola doblarse como si fuese un acróbata; así se quedaron unos segundos, respirando y reponiéndose. De la frente de Snape cayeron unas gotas de sudor sobre el rostro de Hermione, ahora era ella quien se sentía triunfante. "Por fin…me cogí a Snape…¡me cogí a Snape!"

Snape la ayudó a bajar del escritorio, Hermione buscó su diminuto atuendo y comenzó a vestirse. Snape se sentó en el sillón, con su varita apareció un vaso con fire-whiskey, empezó a beber lentamente mientras miraba a su alumna.

- El señor Weasly es afortunado – dijo él con sarcasmo

Hermione bajó la vista al suelo, se quedó pensativa, triste.

- Profesor…

Snape bebió un sorbo de su whiskey, sin prisa.

- …profesor…después de la graduación Ron y yo vamos a vivir juntos…yo amo a Ron…pero…

- No se preocupe Granger – dijo él tranquilamente- ya sabe dónde encontrarme.

Hermione alzó la vista y le sonrió a su profesor, tal como sonreiría alguien de Slytherin y no de Gryfindor.


End file.
